


McGray's Unconventional Methods

by nightingalesang



Category: Frey & McGray Series - Oscar de Muriel
Genre: And Also Canon-Untypical Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Corporal Punishment, Embarrassment, Frey had it coming, Frey is Little Shite, Gen, Humiliation, McGray knows how to deal with him, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Spanking, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 15:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightingalesang/pseuds/nightingalesang
Summary: Well, we know Nine-Nails has unconventional methods to shut people up and make them do what he wants (later in the series, Campbell’s face - twice - and Frey’s nose can testify). So, what is he going to do when he’s fed up with Frey’s whining and acting behind his back?In my not so humble opinion, Frey got away too easily with his underhand telling to Campbell in the book.Set somewhere in the first/second book. I apologize about my lame attempts to make McGray sound Scottish, please, don't yell at me.





	McGray's Unconventional Methods

**Author's Note:**

> Non-consensual spanking of an adult, don't like, don't read, please.

“FREY!!!” Nine-Nails’s shout vibrated through the corridor as he kicked the door to the basement office open. 

Inspector Ian P. Frey, who was engrossed in writing a report, jumped up a foot in his chair and shot an alarmed look at McGray. 

Nine-Nails slammed the door shut and advanced to Frey’s desk.

“Ye little piece of shite,” he ground his teeth.

Frey carefully closed his pen before he asked: “May I ask what unhinged you so?”

“Aye… ye may,” Nine-Nails growled and took another step to Frey, who didn’t like McGray towering over him like that, so he stood up and backed away.

McGray grabbed his lapels and pinned him to the nearby wall. One look into his eyes and Frey knew he was in trouble. There was only one thing he had done that could make Nine-Nails so angry. That idiot Campbell must have told McGray about Frey’s complaints of lack of McGray’s competence and - let’s face it - sanity. 

“Let go of me!”

“Nae…” Nine-Nails comfortably held him pinned up with only one hand now and stuck a forefinger in front of Frey’s face, making him flinch.

“Now listen carefully. We both ken ye don’t wanna to be here, ye whine about it so much I have enough of it to last me several lifetimes. But I won’t have ye question my authority behind my back, ye understand? And not only mine but Dr Reed’s too. He’s the best pathologist this pathetic police department ever had. It’s not his fault he is too young to yer taste.

“That was a confidential conversation!” Frey said, outraged. He should have kept his mouth shut because it instantly made things worse.

Nine-Nails pressed him against the wall more harshly, almost cutting off his air. Frey’s hands went to McGray’s grip but in vain.

“Aye! Because yer too much of a coward to say it to my face! And too stupid to realize Campbell doesn’t even ken what confidential means!”

“I- I apologize,” Frey rasped, black speckles blurring his vision.

“Sorry doesn’t cut it, dandy,” Nine-Nails said but let go of him, letting him gulp air for a moment. 

Frey massaged his neck, coughing. This was going to bruise. He would have to wear a scarf for a few days. No way he was letting the people in the department know he allowed to be manhandled like this. 

Perhaps, if he had known what was coming, he wouldn’t be bothered with this thought.

Suddenly, he felt Nine-Nail’s strong hand grip the back of his neck.

“Wha-”

McGray perched on the edge of Frey’s desk. 

“Oh, ye thought I’m done with ye? I said sorry doesn’t cut it. I don’t care about myself but ye could have cost Reed his job. There is a price to pay for yer scheming.”

Frey didn’t know exactly how it happened but suddenly he was bent over at his waist over one of Nine-Nail’s thighs and only his quick reaction prevented his face from being slammed against his desk. One of the Scot’s big hands pinned his back down.

“Nine-Nails! What are you doing?”

He got his question answered in the form of a harsh blow to his behind. 

“Ow! How dare you?!” Frey spluttered, shaking with indignation and outrage.

_ SMACK  _ “Whine as much as ye want, lassie,” Nine-Nails said, unperturbed. “If yer loud enough”  _ SMACK  _ “everyone here will ken what is happening to ye.”  _ SMACK  _ “And I don’t think anybody would be keen to rescue ye.”  _ SMACK  _ “I dare say”  _ SMACK  _ “they’ll rather come to watch.”  _ SMACK, SMACK  _ “Yer not exactly popular here, ye ken?”  _ SMACK _

Frey’s face flushed scarlet at these words. He felt tears of shame burn in his eyes. But he wasn’t going to give McGray the satisfaction of seeing him cry! He tried fighting Nine-Nails, but to no avail, he couldn’t get his strong hand out of his back. 

His arse felt like it was on fire and the Scot didn’t show any signs of stopping any time soon. 

“Let me _ ow!  _ go,” Frey whined. “I’ll have you suspended  _ ow! _ for assaulting a colleague!”

“Aye? And will ye tell them the details of the said assault?” Nine-Nails sounded amused now but didn’t stop planting searing swats to Frey’s sit spots. “That ye were trashed like a wee laddie?”

Frey lost his battle against tears because those hits stung like a bitch and also he hadn’t felt that helpless since he was a child. He gritted his teeth and, admitting to himself that he wouldn’t last much longer before he would cry in earnest, he choked out: “I’m sorry!”

“Thaaat’s better, lass,” Nine-Nails said, satisfaction audible in his voice. “Ten more.” 

“What?! I said I’m sorry!” Frey cried out.

“Shush! I have to be sure the lesson sticks,” Frey could hear Nine-Nail’s smirk in his voice. 

Frey wanted to protest more but five rapid-fire slaps to his left thigh stole the air from his lungs. Tears ran freely over his cheeks but he was past caring. 

“Ah!! Nine-Nails, please! I’m sorry! I won’t do it again! Please!”

“I hope so. Last five,” McGray informed him. He planted those five to the other thigh and eased his hand from Frey’s back. 

“Ye can get up now.”

Truth to be told, Frey didn’t particularly want to. He was ashamed and didn’t care to look McGray in the eye. He was still crying miserably.

Nine-Nails handed him his - surprisingly clean and ironed - handkerchief.

“Here,” his voice sounded softer now.

Frey took it, dried his eyes and blew his nose, his head still hung low. He must have been a sight because the Scot suddenly enveloped him in a brief hug. 

“There, there. Sort yerself out, we have an errand to run,” he said, patted Frey on the back and was gone. 

Frey calmed his breath somewhat and splashed water on his face, fervently wishing that errand won’t require sitting, especially not in the saddle.


End file.
